Let's Survive
by AxisGem
Summary: Short series on the lives of two girls as they try to survive in a new server. Mixed in with a curious Enderman and you got a strange adventure up ahead. Warning: Minecraft Logic, Human Mobs, and other stuff I may forget to warn about.


_Welcome to Minecraftia…. Let's survive._

And that's how my sister and I started in this new world.

Truthfully I've been through many worlds of Minecraft so I'm familiar with the basic, but this was going to be my little sister first time.

"Alright, first thing first. Lily, go and help me gather wood from the trees, you got that?" I told her.

Nodding to me, we both went off and started gathering wood. Luckily we had spawned in the middle of a forest so there were plenty of trees to cut down.

Gathering the materials I showed her the basic recipes for making the necessity like crafting table, tools, and furnace when we collected the stones for it.

"Oh hey it's a cave!" I said as I went in it to explore. There was some coal at the entrance so I started mining them.

"Are there monsters in there?" Lily said, remembering when I told her to be careful of monsters and that we must make a home before nightfall.

"Doesn't look like it, let me go look." Making some torches with the coal I just got I started lighting up the cave.

"Hey girl, it's safe." I shouted to her as I put a torch at the dead end. This cave wasn't even that deep in at all.

"Let's make this our home base."

"Yeah sure." With that settle we put down our crafting table near the entrance.

"Now come on we better get some more wood before nightfall." I went off and started chopping down more wood.

While my sister had ran off in a different direction to do the same. Though we couldn't see each other, we could still chat via telepathy.

"Alright girl, time to get home it's starting to get dark." I said as I packed away the woods I gather and prepare to head home.

Of course when I looked around my surroundings I realized that I didn't remember which direction was home. Shoot, why did this forest have to look the same everywhere.

"Sis where are you?!" I could hear my sister calling out to me in panic. From what I can tell, she's probably lost too.

"Crud I don't know! Just head for the cave girl."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know just go!" Crud, crud, crud… that's pretty much what was going through my mind as I started running around trying to find home base as the sky turns darker by the second.

"Omg! Sis it's turning into night!"

"You don't think I know that?! Just find the place already!" Running through the forest at night is quite frankly scary. Especially when everything around you is a blur and you're running on adrenaline.

"Oh I found another cave girl!" I dashed into the new cave and started to light it. Luckily this cave wasn't that deep either.

"Where is it?! Where are you girl?!" Lily was still running around the forest lost and scared.

"Give me a minute girl." With a few second of concentration I teleported Lily to me. Of course since she was still running at the time she ran right into the wall.

"Oww."

"Well, I guess we'll make this our home base now." I started covering the entrance to keep any monster away.

"So now what do we do?"

"Just make this place bigger and neater." I put down our new crafting table and started working on the cave.

And this was how we spent our first night in Minecraftia.

* * *

**Well this was odd. Those were the thoughts of the Enderman named Zeke as he watches as two humans suddenly appeared in the forest.**

**He had heard stories from other Endermen about humans sometime appearing in other worlds of Minecraftia, but it was usually always one human. This time two had appeared together.**

**Curious, he had watched them afar instead of going home like he planned before they arrived.**

**So far they hadn't really done much of interest, just cutting down trees and mining in a cave they found.**

**Of course when it became nightfall it was an amusing sight to behold. It had seemed that the two had somehow become lost even though the cave they found was only just a few mere feet away from them.**

**The oldest of the pair seemed to be retracing her steps, but always ended up near the entrance without seeing it before returning back to the direction she came from.**

**While the younger of the two was running around in panic and somehow ended farther away from the other human.**

**Watching back at the older one, she seems to be annoyed walking back and forth and decided to run off somewhere.**

**Zeke watches as she pasts by the cave once again and running right through a lake. Shivers went through his body as he watches.**

**How was the human not harmed by the water? If any of his kind as much as touch water it would hurt them very badly.**

**But she was just fine with it and kept on running till she found another cave. After that she closed it up. **

**When Zeke realize that she wasn't going to come out any time soon he decided it was best to return back to his tribe.**

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's not that eventful for the first chapter, but I'm writing this based loosely on the adventures that my sister and I had on our server. Though of course there are some huge differences here and there. Gah this stuff is so much easier to imagine in my head then writing it down in a story.


End file.
